My Stories
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Lily Potter is sick and bored but not for long...Ginny's near-by and she's going to tell her daughter some interesting stories about her life...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just like writing about it! Please Review, if you like it! Thank You!**

"Mum," called Lily Potter, only four-years-old, and already pretty smart.

"Yes dear," said Ginny, coming over to her daughter's bed-side, and feeling the little girl's forehead.

She had dragon-pox and had been confined to her bed for a couple of days, tring not to scratch at the red-dots all over her small body.

"We hear stories about Daddy all the time, because that's what James and Al want to hear, but can I hear some of your stories?" Lily asked her Mum in one breath, reminding Ginny eerilly of Hermione when she was excited.

"Well the boys are out with your spending time campign with Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo, so why not?" Ginny said, thinking fondly of her husband.

"Where's Aunt Mione?" asked Lily. "Oh, she's at a conference sweetie, some-sort-of convention-thingy for a couple of days..." Ginny said, looking out at the darkening clouds outside and wondering how the camping trip was going.

Rain began to pour down slowley when Ginny returned to her daughter's room with two mugs of hot coco.

"Marshmellows?" Lily asked her mum. "Yep, there all in there, :Lils," Ginny said cheerfully as she handed her daughter her mug and sat down next to her.

Taking a deep sip out of her own mug, she turned back to her daughter, snuggling closer to her.

"Mum! You'll get sick, too?" Lily said but Ginny only pulled her closer to her. "I had the dragon-pox when I was younger silly, so I can't get it again." She said laughing slightly as her daughter stuck her tongue out at her.

"What did you do when you were sick?" Lily asked her.

"Well my mum made me hot coco with marshmellows and she told me stories about my favorite person in the whole-wide-World!" she said.

"Daddy?" Lily asked giggling as her Mum nodded her head.

"But I want to hear stories about you Mummmy?" she said as her mum tickled her.

"Oh, but you've heard all my stories because most of mine our engrained in your father's as well," she said.

"Engrained?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Alot of out stories are the same, dear," Ginny said fondly as she tickled her daughter, making her laugh.

"But I want to hear them from your point of view!" Lily said, trying to tickle her mum.

"Well okay, then," Ginny said, dodging her daughter's fingers.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered.

"What story do you want to hear?" Ginny asked.

"When you first met Daddy!" Lily said, smiling brightly at her mum.

Ginny smiled as she leaned her head back into the pillows. "How I met your Daddy," she mused.

"How I met Harry," she said musing to herself as she turned to watch the rain fall down.

Turning towards her daughter again, she began her story...


	2. Meeting Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again!**

"When I met your father..." Ginny mused as her daughter snuggled closer to her.

"Yeah." Lily said, Grinning up at her mum.

"Let's see..." Ginny began...

_I was ten years old. Everything in life seemed peaceful to me, well except for that day._

"Why? What happened?" Lily interrupted.

_It was not what had happened but what was happening on that day._

_Ron, your Uncle..._ "What other Uncle Ron, do I have mum, " Lily interrupted again with a teasing smile.

"Ah, don't get cheeky on me," Ginny teased her daughter back.

_Anyway, I was upset because I was going to be all alone at home, except for my Mum and Dad._

"That's sad," Lily whispered, isn't that going to happen to me, too?" She asked.

"Don't worry Lils, me and your Dad will keep you company."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Of course I promise...Now will I be permitted to continue the story you asked to hear?"

"You may," Lily said with a smile, snuggling closer to her Mum again.

_Well then, that day I was crying and crying wanting Ron to stay but knowing that would never happen..._

"You were crying Mum?" Lily asked, feeling sorry for the ten-year-old-girl her Mum had been.

"Yes, I was crying, because I was upset and back then it was a normal response for a girl my age," Ginny said, pouting down at her daughter as she giggled at her.

_Anyway, My Mum was hurrying the twins, Ron, Percy and me to the barrier, when we saw him._

"Daddy?" Lily asked excitedly.

_Yep, he looked nervous, his hair as messy as it still is today, like your brother's, and his head was slightly bent to the ground._

_Even then, my ten-year-old-mind thought he was cute._

"Just cute, Mum?" Lily teased.

"Yes just cute, I was ten, you know." Ginny said.

_Anyway, Mum told him how to get through the barrier and I told him Good Luck, and then he smiled at me..._

"He smiled at you?" Lily asked.

"Yep, and even then my heart beated a little bit faster..." Ginny said.

"Aw!" Lily said, grinning at her Mum.

_Yep and his emerald eyes were so startling...rest assured Al will win many women with those eyes..._

"What about James?" Lily asked.

"Your brother's already a heart-breaker," Ginny laughed.

"So was that when you learned it was Harry Potter you smiled at?" Lily asked.

"Not until the twins came off the train and told Mum, I wanted to catch another look at him then, but Mum wouldn't let me..." Ginny said, sighing.

"He's not some zoo-animal, Ginny!" Ginny said, in and exact imitation of her Mum.

Lily laughed, "You were already in-Love Mum!" She said as her Mum laughed.

"Well not exactly," she said.

"Tell me another story...please Mum!" Lily said, tugging on her Mum's sleeve.

"Well...alright..." Ginny said as she stared down at her grinning daughter.


	3. Harry Saves Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again! **

"Mummy, tell me about what happened when Daddy rescued you in your first-year..." Lily asked, as rain fell outside her window.

"You already know what happens dear, " Ginny said as her thoughts turned to her first-year and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her.

"But I never hear it from your point of view, Mum..." She said looking up at Ginny.

"Please..." She continued as her Mum bit her bottom lip as she thought.

"Okay...But it's not a happy story, you know." She said in a warning tone.

"But it has a happy ending," Lily shot-back.

Ginny sighed as she started this next story...

_I remember feeling like I was loosing myself._

"Were you dying?" Lily asked timidly.

_Not dying, no, but like...I could feel my soul being taken over and I could feel Me dying..._

"Oh, That's...awful..." Lily said, her eyes bright as tears began to form.

_I can't remember much of that day. Just writing my own farewell on the wall..._

Lily gasped, her eyes huge in her face at the thought of writing your own farewelll...and when you didn't want to die, too...

_I remember crying, because I knew I was going to die..._

"Couldn't you stop moving," Lily asked.

_I remember trying to resist and stop walking, but then I was in the girl's bathroom and opening The Chamber of Secrets..._

Lily gasped again...this was nothing like her Father's side of the story...

_It's like I couldn't control my own body..._

This side of the story, Lily realized, was a girl thinking she was going to die...

_I couldn't even call out for help..._

It was more emotional, and heart-breaking...Lily realized, as she thought of her Mum back then...a frightened eleven-year-old-girl...

_It was the worst feeling when you knew death was coming and you couldn't even die fighting..._

_When you knew this was not your time to die..._

"What happened next," Lily asked, not really wanting to know, anymore...

_And then I remember feeling a pain in my chest as I reach the end of a passage and then the diary I had, which was Tom Riddle's..._

"Voldermort..." Lily whispered to herself and her Mum nodded her head.

_It started lighting-up and then I felt dizzy and weak and then out appeared Riddle and I collapsed..._

Lily's eyes widened as she waited for the ending of the story...

_When I woke-up...Your father was there..._

"Daddy..." Lily said, and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing her Mum was okay after that.

_It was a strange sight, a dead Baslik near me, a sorting hat, a bloody sword...and a..._

"And a what?" Lily asked.

_and a bloody Harry..._

Lily gulped, her eyes wide.

_He was hurt the snake had gotten him in the arm, but he had managed to stab the diary and when I woke-up it was all inky with blood, and Riddle was gone..._

"Daddy, saved you." Lily said, stating it, like it was the greatest thing in the whole-wide-world.

_And I was so worried for Harry even as I kept apologizing for what had happened..._

_I felt like it had been my fault..._

"It wasn't Mummy," Lily said, as she gripped ner Mum's hand with hers.

_And he said it was okay, it was alright, and not to be sorry, because it wasn't my fault...That I was Okay, but he was sitting there dying..._

"He was hurt, but he was askingif you were okay..." Lily said, giggling slightly with her Mum.

_That's Harry sitting there dying while making sure everyone else is okay..._

The two shared another laugh.

_But then Fawkes came, and he cried..._

"Cried?" Lily asked confused.

_He cried, and his tears healed Harry..._

"Wow! A Bird's tears heal!" Lily said, excitedly.

"Just a Phoenix's tears," Ginny said, smiling at her Daughter's excitment.

_I was so Happy..._

"Anyone would be, Mum...I mean a Bird's tears can heal!" Lily said, gleefully...

"No, Sill...That your Father was okay..." Ginny said.

"Oh, right," Lily said, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you know, the man who's your Father...Don't forget about him now..." Ginny said, with a teasing smile on her lips.

_And Harry said, while I was still kind-of crying..."That everything would be alright now..._

"Well he was right." Lily said.

_That it was just a Memory..."_

_Then we got out of there and that's that._

"He was your Hero, Mum!" lily said, smiling happily.

_Yes, Harry always was my Hero..._

"Then and Now," She whispered to herself as her daughter asked for another story...


	4. Other Girls

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just like writing about it! Please Review, if you like it! Thank You!**

"Mum?" Lily asked her eyes sparkling with laughter as Ginny looked at her uneasily, reflecting how much she looked like James and Al when they were up to no good.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, kind of afraid of what her daughter wanted to know next and thinking that if it had anything to do with sex or even snogging, she was going to high-tail it out of her bedroom as if Voldermort was on her tail.

"What was it like?" Lily continued her lips forming into a smirk...A smirk that Ginny definitely didn't like on her otherwise sweet daughter.

"What was what like?" Ginny asked, all the while pleading in her head for the answer to not be about snogging...Or God-Forbid about shagging someone.

"What was it like to see Dad with another girl?" Lily asked, while Ginny breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't about anything else...

"Who told you Dad had another girl before me?" Ginny asked, sounding much to her own ears, like a jeolous teen...Which she realized was redicules...After all she had three kids with the man...

"Oh...Nobody...Just tell me please." Lily said and seeing the hesitation on her mother's face, continued..."Pretty, Pretty Please...With a cherry on top!" She wheedled, until her mother nodded her head and sighed.

"Alright, Alright...So seeing your Father with a different girl...hmmm...Well..." Ginny mused to herself.

"What did it feel like?" Lily asked curiosly.

Ginny giggled quietly to herself and then turned towards her daughter,"Oh, Like I wanted to rip that girl's head off and feed it to Norberta..."

Lily gulped nervously at her mother's serious face and wondered if "that girl" was still even living...and wondering if her Uncle Charlie had found any dead, chewed-up bodies anywhere near Norberta recently...

"Really?" Lily asked nervously.

"Yep!" Her Mum answered, puncturing the "P" in her answer.

"Isn't that a little too stong of a reaction..." Lily trailed off as her mother smiled at her, and the young girl was happy to see most of the killing intent had disappeared.

"I don't know Honey...But Hey, when your a teen...Or better yet, when you've fallen in Love...You come talk to me...Okay?" Ginny said.

"Eeerrr...sure..." Lily said uncertainty about wether Norberta had eaten anybody still in her mind...

"Anyway...How I felt...Well..." Ginny trailed off as she began her story...

_I remember my heart beating faster._

"That's such a cliche Mum," Lily teased as her Mum pouted at her.

"What do you know about cliches, hmmm?" Ginny asked.

"I know when I hear one." Lily said, grinning.

"Sssshhh!" Ginny muttered as she contined her story.

_And Yes, even though I was with someone else at the time...my heart couldn't help speeding-up every time I saw him._

_And when he began talking to me more and smiling at me more when I was in fourth year...well I was so happy._

_And yet it was breaking my heart..._

_That I still couldn't let him go even after all this time...even after having a boyfriend._

_Harry's face just kept reappearing in my mind...and we even shared a few laughs together that year..._

_Getting thrown out of the Library because we were eating the chocolate Mum sent us._

_He seemed to become my friend that year and I was happy about that._

_But I realized I wanted more with him...even though I had a boyfriend...That boyfriend just didn't seem right to me..._

_I was totally and completely in-love with Harry Potter...even as I hid that...Hid my blushes...Tried to think of him less, but I couldn't..._

_And I found myself going over our conversations we had together...Over and Over, thinking about every word, every laugh, every smile...That we shared..._

_And then I saw him with Cho...and my heart broke a little each time he smiled or laughed, or even talked with her..._

_I hated her...and she was actually an okay girl...I just hated her...I couldn't help it..._

_She had the boy, man really, I wanted...while I had to hide my feelings, just to be able to talk with him..._

_She took him for granted, while I cherished each moment with your father..._

_All the while wanting more and more of him for myself..._

"That's so sad, Mum!" Lily sniffed, as Ginny nodded her head.

"But Hey! You got him in the end, right!" Lily cheered.

"Definitely, Sweetie...I definitely did..." Ginny said, smiling down at her ethusiastic daughter as she asked for another story...


End file.
